Many modern communication devices support operation in multiple different wireless technologies. In many cases, it may be desirable to operate using two different wireless technologies at the same time. A problem that may arise with such concurrent operation is that one of the wireless technologies may interfere with the other. Such interference may occur even if the two wireless technologies operate within different frequency bands. Techniques are needed for reducing the amount of interference that may occur when two different wireless technologies are operative within a single device.